


The Sweetest Visitor

by space_kitten_606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_kitten_606/pseuds/space_kitten_606
Summary: There was no point sugar coating it. The way things were right now, your life was far from enjoyable. Every day seemed to bring you down a little further, the people you trusted forced you into situations you knew you were unable to handle, and the ones you turned to for help did not see the urgency. It made you want to scream and thrash against these invisible boundaries you were just not able to break down otherwise. But no matter how much you wanted to fight, you couldn’t. You felt powerless.





	The Sweetest Visitor

There was no point sugar coating it. The way things were right now, your life was far from enjoyable. Every day seemed to bring you down a little further, the people you trusted forced you into situations you knew you were unable to handle, and the ones you turned to for help did not see the urgency. It made you want to scream and thrash against these invisible boundaries you were just not able to break down otherwise. But no matter how much you wanted to fight, you couldn’t. You felt powerless. The act of getting out of bed alone, forcing yourself to eat something, anything at all, seemed like an uncrossable burden.

And in the last few weeks, the only thing that kept up your contact to the outside world, your phone, also started to act up. It would just randomly start playing music out of nowhere. Songs, that teared at your heart, making you think of him. Sometimes, they would be hopeful, cheerful even. Other times, they held a sense of melancholy but also an endless amount of promises. Hah. Ridiculous.   
Other times, you noticed your phone had opened that app, seemingly on it’s own. You’ve been online, answering some messages. Pretending everything was just fine, that life was good. When you went to your recently used apps to close the application completely though, something caught your eye. Mystic Messenger. Opened in the background, the little icon on the left hand corner showing the turquoise-haired photograph smiling up to someone. The screen it portrayed however was completely blacked out. You didn’t remember tapping on it. In fact, you haven’t in a long time. For a moment your finger hovered over the screen. What if…?

No.

Throwing the fleeting thought aside, you swiped it out of the way, closing it completely. There was no point enrapturing yourself in an illusion. Maybe it would make you feel better for a short moment, but reality was cruel. Your mind was cruel. Even know you could hear it yelling at you.

Pathetic.

Useless.

Stupid.

Normally, these thoughts brought tears to your eyes. How many nights have you spent rolled up in your bed, crying out to the cruel voice to leave you alone. Haven’t you suffered enough?! Couldn’t it leave you an ounce of happiness??  
Right now though, you couldn’t bring yourself to care. You felt empty. Devoid of the ability to care about the pain, and yet too tired ignore it completely.

Last but not least. You seemed to receive strange notifications and emails. Notifications, informing you about messages you haven’t received.   
Emails, without any meaning. Just containing one sentence. No pictures. No links. 

“I’m nearby.”

The addresses were always different. Made up out of random letters and numbers. Looking them up online didn’t enlighten you either. Forums never heard of them, but mostly agreed with your suspicion.

“Probably spam. Do yourself a favour and block them.”

And blocking them you did. One of them you couldn’t help but keep around though. You have opened and closed it a bunch of times by know. Looking at it over and over again. Translating it online.

“01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101110 01100001 01101101 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110010 01101001 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110100 00101110 00100000 01010000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001011 01100101 01100101 01110000 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110”

What a weird message to receive. It planted a sense of hope inside you but at the same time it left you sick to your stomach. You knew it could not be him. So who was playing this game with you. And why? Did they find this funny? Or was it someone pitying you, trying to pull you back to your feet in this strange way of theirs?

All of this had become your routine. Get up. Watch those strange notifications. Listening to music you did not turn on. Closing that app you didn’t dare to open. Reading that email. Over and over and over again. Day after day after day.

The ringing of your doorbell was the first thing defying that routine in a long time. Did you place an order? No. It couldn’t be. All packages you were waiting for arrived weeks ago.   
A friend maybe? You threw a glance at your clock. No. Couldn’t be either. Your closest friend had to be at work and everyone else was living too far away. They couldn’t come visit without asking you if you were home first. After all your work schedule was really not predictable. Your family was out of town, too.

You let out a sigh. It had to be the neighbour. Disguising their attempt to check on you behind the task of asking for some sugar or eggs.

The doorbell rang again. This time a little more urgent.   
Reluctantly you crawled out underneath your sheets and put on the first set of pants you could get your hands on. You were almost there, when it rang once more, sounding even more pressing and urgent than before, if that was even possible.

“Yeah, yeah. I can’t teleport, okay?!”, you yelled before finally pulling the door open. What you saw, though, was unexpected to say the least.   
That. That was not your neighbour. Or anybody you knew. Most likely anyway.

In front of your door, there stood a bear. Light brown body, the tummy being a cream-coloured oval, two big black pearls for eyes, a black nose with a little pattern and around its neck, a big bow in a white and red check pattern. While you stared at it, it moved it’s head from side to side, giving off a cutesy vibe and, eventually waved at you excitedly. That was when it hit you. Right. There was this fair a few roads away. You had read online that they sent their mascots from door to door to ask people to come visit them. Overall a heartwarming idea, you thought. But to you, this was really not the time.

“Hel-”, the big teddy cheerfully started out, but you interrupted him immediately.

“Sorry, pal. Not in the mood for this stuff. You should try next door. Their daughter is like…eight? I think? She’ll love this.”

You pointed to the house next to yours, and proceeded to close the door on the mascot. Or at least you tried. A fluffy foot kept you from closing it shut.

“Wait!!”, the muffled voice called out and tried to carefully push open the door again. That definitely rubbed you the wrong way, but you opened back up anyway. “I’m not here for children right now. I’m looking for someone. A young woman. Her name is Mc. That’s you, right?”

Taken by surprise, you looked at the big toy. “…yes. That’s my name.”

At that, the bear jumped up and down lightly, moving his hands in a clapping motion.

“Ah! Perfect!! Because I heard that you, my sweet little Mc, have been going through a rough patch lately. And so I decided to come by and give you a big warm hug!!” The oddly familiar voice sounded like the person inside was smiling, yet there was a strange nervousness to their tone.

What in the world was that about? While you were standing there contemplating who would set something like this up, the teddy just stood there, his arms stretched out to both sides, moving them up and down lightly and waiting for you to take his invitation. You were still more than hesitant to take it though.

Sighing again, you turned around to get your purse, rummaging around in it. The stranger seized his slight movement, watching you in confusion.

“Listen, I don’t know how much my friends payed you to do this, but I’m still not in the mood for this, okay?”, you pulled out a bill and held it out towards him, “Here. Fifty bucks. I’ll send them a silly text about how cute this was and you can go buy yourself something nice.”

“I- I don’t want your money, Mc. I just wanted to-”

“Tough luck.”, you deadpanned and tucked the bill in under his bow, before closing the door on him again. This whole situation had been so annoying, and yet you felt a stinging in your heart for reacting like this. This person, payed or not, just meant to cheer you up a little, and you didn’t even give them a chance.   
Closing your eyes, you leant back against the door, sliding down it to sit on the floor. You weren’t aware you could feel any worse about yourself, and yet you did. Great.

As you silently stared at your feet, waiting for the mascot to leave, you could hear shuffling on the other side, followed by a soft knock. So he still didn’t go away. God. How could anyone be so dedicated to finish their job?

“Mc?”, the voice sounded a lot clearer now. “Mc…please open the door. I, uhm…I was not sent by any of your friends. I don’t actually know them at all so I- Well. You know I was sent by someone who…someone who misses you a lot. And he was so sad that he couldn’t be here, even though he knew how much you need him right now. Maybe you know him.”

This was so stupid. So they told him to say that, huh. It was nice to hear that, but it wasn’t true. There was no truth to this at all. You knew that very well. It was all just a farce. A fantasy. But. Wouldn’t it be nice to indulge in this fantasy just a little?

No. Stop.

It wouldn’t. Were you really going to do this again?! Were you really about to just pretend your life was so very different from what it was actually like? Why would you do that?! You couldn’t. You mustn’t.

“If I’m not mistaken he’s a little taller than you. And. Well he has pretty bad eating habits. Sometimes you scold him for it, thinking he doesn’t hear it, but he does, you know? He’s always listening when you talk to him, even if you think he can’t. He does. Always.”

“Go away. Please just leave me alone. You’re not making me feel any better with this.”, you choked out.

Your words were followed by silence. For a minute you thought the stranger actually left. Until he spoke up again:”Please, Mc. He wouldn’t want you to be alone right now.”

So what.

“He is always looking out for you.”, the voice became a little louder and pressing with each word. “He has seen your posts on social media. All of them. And he’s so scared something’s going to happen to you! He can’t even sleep anymore because he’s so aware of your pain and can’t stand to not be close to you. It’s always been hard, but especially now?! Knowing where your mind keeps going? Don’t-”

This is it. You had your fill of this. What was wrong with that person?! Possessed by your anger, you ripped the door open, you didn’t care if anyone heard you if it meant that guy would finally leave you alone.

“Shut the fuck up, will you?! You know nothing about me! I don’t know who told you all this stuff about me, but it’s none of your business. Just fuck off!! Leave me the hell alone!!”, you screamed out.

When you took in his features though, your eyes went big, your anger dissolving into nothing, leaving nothing but confusion again. What kind of joke was this? In front of you stood a young man, his mop of red hair standing off in all directions because of the teddy head he was wearing earlier. His golden eyes locked with yours, filled with sadness, but also excitement still.

“Hi, Mc.”

No. This couldn’t be. You lifted your hands to your face, rubbed your eyes and looked again. He was still there. Freckles, funny glasses and all. You were finally losing your mind, weren’t you?

“I don’t want to be rude and I know you’re upset right now, but can you please let me in? Please? I- this suit is very warm. And kinda heavy.”, he mumbled, an apologetic smile on his face.   
Still unable to do anything but stare at him, you stepped to the side, letting him enter. Curious eyes looked around, taking in every little thing inside.

“Uhm. Do you- do you need something to change into? I mean, I don’t think I have anything that actually suits you but…”

Laughing, Saeyoung shook his head. “Oh, no. Don’t worry about that. I’m fully dressed underneath this thing, which might have been kind of a bad decision on my part.”

He looked at your puzzled expression and nervously added: “Because of the layers, I mean. This costume is stuffy to begin with, but with the extra layers it’s even warmer.”

You nodded at his explanation and silently lead him into the living room. It’s not that you were uncomfortable around him. But you just didn’t know what to do or say.   
While your unexpected visitor clumsily fought to free himself from his suit, you shuffled into your kitchen, setting up some hot water. A tea would be a good idea now, wouldn’t it. Maybe it would bring you back to your senses, too. You had to be imagining things. Despite not trusting your senses at all at the moment, you got out two cups, putting a bag of your favourite tea in each. Would he like it? What if you got back and he was gone?   
Shaking your head, you pushed the thought aside, and proceeded to pour the hot water.

When you entered back into the room, the hacker was still there. It looked like he had only just managed to get the costume off. His clothes were still all ruffled, just not sitting quite right on his form.

Approaching you slowly he took both cups from your hands, and placed them on the small table beside him. A little worried, he searched your face.

“Are you okay? You look pale.” His hands rest on your shoulders, holding you steady, but not to tight. This was impossible. You felt his touch, the warmth radiating from him. Closing your eyes, you breathed in his aftershave, mixed with his unique scent. Slowly but surely you could feel you body and mind relaxing. Maybe it was. Just for now.

You opened your eyes again, looking back at him. “I guess all of this is just very unexpected.” A nervous laugh followed your words, as you carefully rest your forehead on his chest. Though there was no doubt he was here, you were still scared he’d just disappear into thin air if you weren’t careful.   
“How…”, you started out, trying to form the question in your head. “How are you here? Am I losing my mind, Saeyoung?”

Your question made him softly laugh to himself, making his chest vibrate on your forehead. Such a pleasant feeling. And an even more pleasant sound.

“It’s…complicated. But it’s also not important right now. What’s important is, that I’m finally here.”, he mumbled into your hair.

“So. This is real?” You only barely managed to press the question out.

His answer was barely above a whisper:”Yes. I’m here. This is real.”

By now, you couldn’t hold back any longer. Tears fell from your eyes as your hands dug into his shirt, loud sobs breaking the silence around you both. You let it all out. Crying out at the top of your lungs, an endless stream of words leaving your lips, as you told him how much you loved and missed him, how awful you’ve been feeling for so long. Panting, you admitted everything you wouldn’t tell anybody around you. The pain. The fear. Every bit of self-hatred. Saeyoung stood with you, his arms wrapped around you as you were shaking, tightening his hold every so often.

You did not remember when he maneuvered you to the couch, but here you were. Lying down with your head still on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Saeyoung ran his long fingers through your hair as he whispered soft words of encouragement to you. Your crying had long died down. Your voice was hoarse and you felt like you had just ran a marathon. The only thing that mattered to you right now though, was this very moment. This small bit of calm and happiness.  
Yet you had so many more questions. How did he know where to look for you? Or who to look for in the first place. What was going to happen now?   
And, of course the most important question of all. You adjusted you position to look at him, only to see that he was watching you, his eyes full of adoration.

“Hey there, gorgeous”, he hummed, moving his hand from your head to your cheek, stroking it softly.

You croaked out a little laugh at that. “You must be joking. I look awful right now.”

“Mhmm no. I don’t think so.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Okay, where do I start…your absolutely wonderful eyes? Or your adorable nose?”, he playfully tapped the tip of it with his finger as he spoke, a small gesture and yet it made your cheeks flare up.

“Oh? Maybe I should start with that heartstopping blush? Or what about these…”, humming, Saeyoung left a soft kiss on your lips. Lingering for a while before he started talking again. “I think I know. Let me start with the most important thing of all.”, he mused. His finger traveled from your cheek to your chest, barely even touching, coming to a halt between your breasts. Smiling softly, he flattened his hand.

“Thump.

Thump.

Thump.”

His sweet laughter filled the room and your soul. Oh, how you wished that this would never end. To just lie here. With him. Feeling his warmth, surrounded by his scent and his love. Listening to him breathing. Living.

“How long will you stay?”, you finally asked. Daring enough to destroy this sweet moment. Saeyoung watched you closely. You had every right to ask. But he did not want to take this peaceful moment away from you. He couldn’t bare the thought of seeing you hurt again, even less being the cause of it.

“Should be able to stay until tomorrow.”

“Morning? Night?”, you asked to clarify. “Will you…come back?”

The hacker shrugged underneath you as he pursed his lips, thinking carefully what to say to you.   
“I don’t really know. But I’ll know when it’s time. I’ll feel it. But until then, I’ll stay right by your side. And even after that, you won’t be alone. You’re never alone. You may not see me, but I’m always watching you and listening to you. I’m always right there with you, maybe not physically, but most definitely in spirit. Remember how I said I was in your heart? I am. And I’ll stay there, as long as you let me. And I promise you, I will come back. How could I not? Do you have any idea how much I will miss you after I got the chance to hold you like this? After I heard your wonderful voice and your pretty laugh? I’m refusing to miss out on any of that.”

“…you promise for real?”, you asked hesitantly.

“Of course.”, the read-head hummed. “Now rest. You’ve been so strong for so long, please let me take some of your stress away, as long as I have the chance to.”

And resting you did. You closed your eyes, letting his positive vibes wash over you, making you feel whole for the first time in what felt like an eternity. You were going to every second you were allowed to spend with him.

And next time, you were sure, he’d come to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end notes ^_^ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. Please don't hesitate to leave me some comments. I'd love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> Come say hi: [space-kitten-606](https://space-kitten-606.tumblr.com/)


End file.
